lucidfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
ADA
ADA (All Days Awarness - czuwanie cały dzien, Świadomość Świadka) - technika wykorzystująca zwracanie uwagi na rzeczy które nie zwracamy uwagi za dnia. Technika polepsza pamięć snów i ich jakość. Opis techniki Ogólne Klucze do sukcesu Z każdą metodą indukcji są trzy klucze do długoterminowego sukcesu. 1. Wysiłek - oprócz kilku naturalnie świadomie śniących, reszta z nas musi się zmobilizować i włożyć wysiłek do osiągnięcia świadomości. Bez tego nie osiągniesz wyników, których szukasz. 2. Zaufanie - To jest proste jak to pierwsze. Musisz być pewny swoich umiejętności. KAŻDY może śnić świadomie regularnie. 3. Doświadczenie - Dla tego nie musisz nawet robić nic specjalnego. Każda rzecz jaką robisz podczas praktyki świadomego snu działa w kierunki doświadczenia. Wystarczy ćwiczyć i zdobywać doświadczenie z każdego sukcesu jak i z każdej porażki. Więc, czym dokładnie jest DILD? DILD oznacza Dream Induced Lucid Dream. Jest to technika gdzie śniący uświadamia sobie że śni, wewnątrz snu. Sukces DILD polega na świadomości. Ćwiczę technikę znaną jako All Day Awareness (ADA). Pierwszy raz usłuszałem o podstawowej koncepcji ADA od innego członka Dream Views... Naiya. Ona praktykuje świadome śnienie już od wielu lat i jej liczba świadomych snów przekracza 1,000. W skrócie, ADA to zauważanie i zwracanie uwagi na subtelne rzeczy w życiu które większość ludzi bierze za pewnik. Dla przykładu, idziesz z psem przez podwórko. Bądź świadomy wszystkiego wokół. Usłysz swoje kroki, poczuj jak pracują twoje mięśnie nóg kiedy idziesz, zobacz jak mrugasz powiekami, wsłuchaj się w dźwięk swojego oddechu, zauważ jak twoja klatka piersiowa rozszerza się podczas wdechu i wydechu. Poczuj zapach powietrza. Czy on się zmienia? Czy każdy powiew wiatru pachnie tak samo? Poczuj język który spoczywa na dnie jamy ustnej. Każda konstukcja i obiekt ma cień...zauważasz to? Wsłuchaj się w tupot psich stóp. Większość osób trzyma smysz i idzie chodnikiem całkowicie zagubiona w swoich myślach. Większość nawet nie zauważa kontroli z jakiej korzysta do zasilania swoich nóg. Siedzisz przy komputerze i robisz zadanie z matematyki. Poczuj klawisze pod palcami, zauważ jak bez wysiłku twoje palce latają z jednego klawisza do drugiego bez namyślania się nad następnym klawiszem/literą. Kiedy czytałeś dwa poprzednie zdania, czy wziąłeś za pewnik proces mrugania? Jakie dźwięki słyszałeś podczas czytania tego poradnika? Jak pachnie powietrze? Zauważyłeś cienie wszystkich przedmiotów wokół ciebie? Czujesz powietrze przemieszczające się przez twój język i usta? To tylko kilka z milionów małych detali, które przeciętny człowiek bierze za pewnik i nie zadaje sobie nawet trudu by zauważyć. To prawie tak jakby wszyscy spali gdy są na jawie. Jeżeli nie masz dobrej świadomości w ciągu dnia, to jak oczekujesz mieć dobrą świadomość w twoich snach? W 90% moich DILD, wiedziałem albo podejrzewałem że śnię przed zrobieniem testu rzeczywistości. Te skromne 10% jest od uzyskania świadomości przez znaki senne lub zrobienie przypadkowego testu rzeczywistości. Na początku będziesz musiał zmusić się, aby być w pełni świadomym swojego otoczenia. Pomysłem jest, aby być świadomym WSZYSTKIEGO wokół siebie. Po ćwiczeniu ADA przez jakiś czas, zaczniesz być świadomym bez zmuszania się. Gdy będziesz ćwiczył więcej, staniesz się świadomy naturalnie z lekkim wysiłkiem. Ostatecznie znajdziesz się w momencie w którym już nie ćwiczysz ADA, żyjesz tym. Stanie się to dla ciebie naturalne. Kiedy osiągniesz ten poziom świadomości, sen sam w sobie stanie się znakiem snu. Wszystko co widzisz we śnie będzie twoim testem rzeczywistości. Każdy sen będzie snem świadomym i osiągniesz szczyt świadomego śnienia. Świadomość nie tylko pomaga w osiągnieciu świadomości podczas snu, ale również pomaga w pamięci snów. Jeżeli będziesz ćwiczył ADA, zacznie się to przenosić do twoich snów. Nawet jeżeli nie osiągasz jeszcze świadomości, to zaczniesz zwracać więcej uwagi na senne otoczenie. Będziesz dokonywał mentalnych notatek na temat tego co czujesz, słyszysz itd. To sprawi że sny staną się łatwiejsze do zapamiętania po obudzeniu. Technika pomoże również w zapapiętaniu większej ilościu szczegółów ze snu. Niedługo będziesz miał szczegółowe wpisy w dzienniku snów które będziesz czytał bardziej jak opowieść niż rozproszone serie zdarzeń, które skaczą z miejsca na miejsce. Pierwsze kroki Zapomniałem, jak przytłaczająca może być ADA kiedy zaczynasz ćwiczyć. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że zapomniałem kluczowego punktu w poradniku. Jest tak wiele rzeczy do zauważenia że może to wejść w drogę naszym codziennym czynnościom, powodując stres, a stres nie jest dobry dla świadomego śnienia. Polecam wszystkim początkującym zacząć od mniejszych rzeczy i budować swój sposób pracy. Wybierz konkretny czas w ciągu dnia kiedy nie jesteś zajęty i pracuj nad ADA. Weź 5 lub 10 minut, aby być świadomym tyle ile możesz. Zrób to kilka razy w ciągu dnia. W niektóre dni będziesz mógł ćwiczyć dużo, a w niektóre nie. Śmiało możesz również wykonywać testy rzeczywistości podczas ćwiczeń. Kiedy przywykniesz i utrzymywanie świadomości stanie się dla ciebie łatwiejsze, możesz zacząć ćwiczyć częściej. Bardzo trudno jest utrzymać świadomość przez cały dzień jeżeli nie jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony. Nawet teraz nie jestem w stanie utrzymać jej przez cały czas. Pamiętaj, abyś sie nie przepracował. Jeżeli zaczniesz czuć psychiczne wyczerpanie, zrób sobie dzień przerwy. Każdy potrzebuje odpoczynku. Powinienem dodać coś jeszcze...nie zapomnij o ubraniach które nosisz. Kategoria:Techniki na LD